How To Train Your Hichigo
by Baxter54132
Summary: Part of the "How To.." series. Do you possess an unruly, wild Hichigo? Then this is the book for you! In this book, you will learn how to tame the beast and become the true master of your Hichigo. One shot, slight IchiRuki


Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I've written for the "How To…" series, but I am getting back on track.

This story is written by Ichigo Kurosaki.

Disclaimer: I know as soon as I don't put up a disclaimer, some person from bleach is gonna sue me, and I don't want to pay! So I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki

**Introduction:**

First off, congratulations! If you are reading this book, it means you are strong enough as a soul reaper to possess your own Hichigo. Not many reapers have a Hichigo, so the fact that you do have one is a great accomplishment. I know that this may look like a punishment, but if you train your Hichigo he is actually a blessing. You can use his power in many ways, but only if he agrees to obey your every command. By the end of this book, your Hichigo will be a servant to your every whim, helping you defeat any enemy that stands in your way!

**Chapter 1: Identifying Your Hichigo:**

Every inner hollow is very similar, with only a few differences, so it is very important to make sure you possess a Hichigo before reading this book. A few physical features are a white shihaksho, a sword that is constantly changing its appearance, and pale white skin. Hichigo's don't get out very often (at least they shouldn't) and the lack of sun makes their skin go completely white. The biggest form of identification for a Hichigo is his creepy long tongue. This tongue likes to randomly hang out of his mouth, sometimes licking the end of his own sword.

Hichigo has a very unique personality. He is overconfident to the extreme, always wanting to take your place in battle. A Hichigo is constantly fighting, looking for any weakness. All Hichigo's have soft spots for Rukia's, which they inherit from their owners. They tend to ask about coming out just for a few minutes, so they can see Rukia.

The biggest identifier for a Hichigo is his voice. Hichigo's have high pitch voices and evil laughs, making them easy to identify in a large crowd.

If your inner hollow has all of these traits, then he must be a Hichigo! If not, then he could be inner Renji, or maybe inner Byakuya.

**Chapter 2: How To Irritate Your Hichigo:**

I know what you are thinking, "Why would I want to do that?" but it is actually quite fun. Since your Hichigo is stuck inside your body, he doesn't have anything else to do, and is ready to be irritated if you get bored. Be warned before you irritate your Hichigo, if you are not more powerful than your Hichigo, irritating him could cause him to take over your body, which would be bad for you.

Here we go, way number 1: Make it rain in your inner world. I don't know if you remember, but before you met your Rukia, it always rained in your inner world. Hichigo's hate this, so when it starts to rain they get angry. To make it rain, merely pinch yourself and think a sad thought. You will know it is working when he voices his complaints in your head. If you ignore him, he will eventually go away, grumbling.

Way number 2: Hang out with your Rukia, but block off Hichigo from seeing her or listening to her. You can do this by focusing your spiritual pressure on our inner world, closing off the exits. Like you (just admit it) Hichigo has a fascination with your Rukia. He wants to talk to her, to be around her. If you get to hang out with her, he wants to also. If you block his path, he will feel like he is missing out. Even if you are alone, you can block him off and tell him Rukia is there, then when you let him go, tell him he just missed her. This will cause him to seethe angrily, which is very funny.

If you come up with any more ideas, simply mail them to PO Box: 54132 Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan.

**Chapter 3: Making Your Hichigo Obey Your Commands:**

This is no easy task, Hichigo's are very stubborn and don't like to bow down to anyone, especially you. In order to take command, you need to face your Hichigo in a battle. Find a group of Vizords and recruit them to help you. They may seem crazy (they are) but they know what they are doing. You will enter into your inner world and face Hichigo to a fight to the death. Well… if you win then he becomes obedient, but if you lose, you die and Hichigo takes over your body for the rest of your existence.

Once inside your inner world, Hichigo will try to weaken you with his sharp tongue. He will refer to many of your friends and family, but you have to zone him out. Remember, since he is just a different you, he cares for them even if he won't show it. To get back, make a reference to your Rukia to put him in his place. A good example is, "she's mine." He will let his guard down and you can take a victory!

After defeating your Hichigo, you must show off your power, push out a lot of spiritual energy and say you are the boss and he must do what you say. You then leave your inner world, and will wake up in the normal world with the ability to use a hollow mask, tapping into Hichigo's power without giving him control of your body.

**Chapter 4: What To Never Do, Ever!:**

When I say never, I mean never! Never let Hichigo out, not for any reason. Even if you just rescued your Rukia and you are now losing to her older brother in the biggest battle of your life. Your Hichigo will want to come out and defeat your foe, but you must resist! If you give Hichigo an inch, he will take a mile, just like a small child. You can defeat Byakuya with your own power, you don't need his.

**Chapter 5: Getting Along With Your Hichigo:**

Believe it or not, Hichigo will never completely go away, so you need to learn to get along. This may be a shocker, but you and your Hichigo have similar interests. Sports, fighting, and even friendship. Your Hichigo gets lonely, and will be much easier to deal with if you show him some kindness every once in a while. By talking to each other, you will make your bond grow, and your hollow vizord powers will become stronger as well.

**Chapter 6: How To Make Your Hollow Vizord Powers Stronger:**

Like I just said, be friendly with your Hichigo, but there are other ways as well. If you enter your inner world at night and spar with your Hichigo, the power will grow. Also, if you put on the mask and yell, "Amazing headband of justice in place. Amazing armor of justice protect me now!" the power will triple. Did you do it? I can't believe you would fall for that twice… If you just fell for that, don't even bother trying to train your Hichigo, he is probably a whole lot smarter than you.

**Chapter 7: How To Keep Other People From Being Interested In Your Hichigo:**

People are going to be constantly asking about your Hichigo. I don't know why, but he is one of the most interesting things they have ever heard of. If you figure out how to get them to leave you alone, then please let me know, because I haven't figured it out yet.

**Conclusion:**

You and your Hichigo get along like best friends. Every attack is 10 times more powerful, and you are in complete control of your Hichigo. Good job, and good luck!

-Ichigo Kurosaki

_**You close the book and read the back cover**_

Here are some comments from our readers:

"_This is the worst book, ever. It didn't help me control Zabimaru at all. I want a refund!" –Renji Abarai, 1 star out of 5_

"_This is the best book I have ever read! It really helped me conquer my zanpakto. Yell out the phrase in chapter 6, it really works!" – Shinji Hirako, 5 stars out of 5_

"_Um, I don't really have an inner hollow, but I enjoyed reading this book anyway. It taught me some new ways to talk to my powers!" –Orihime Inoue, 4 stars out of 5_

IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki

Thanks to flipomatic for the comments idea, I do like doing little Omake's at the end of the stories.

If you have a comment, please leave it.

Also, this is only one story in a long set of stories, which have been written for a huge range of characters. Check out my community or profile page to see the rest.

Here is the link for the community if you'd rather not file through my profile page but want to read the other part of the series.

www. fanfiction community /How_To_ Series_Collection /75354/

Just take out the spaces.

Please review!


End file.
